User talk:Screwball86
Hi, Screwball86! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William and the Anti-Penguins page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:18, July 21, 2009 Articles Please read our ultimate site policy, the COC. We have limits on what kind of content you can post here. Your articles have been deleted due to demonic and apocalyptic references. Please keep your articles to a G''' to light-'''PG rating. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Screw. Hi so I know you were the creator of Willy the Penguin and you might of quit I don't know but I made this show called Club Penguin's Got Talent and could Willy be a judge? If you don't want him to I can delete it. please respond -Sam Rudi RE: Images I uploaded that from MS Paint, which I now know to be EPIC FAIL. Are the contents of the file directory box vanishing every time you try to upload a picture? If so (this happened to me in my early years as well), it's probably a temporary problem with the Wikia servers. Just wait a few more weeks or months, it might go away soon. If the problem is of a different nature, just tell me about it. Have a good weekend too! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your question answered. Screwball, I'm not sure about that. I've written up to the final battle on another computer, but it wouldn't save, so the computer's owner will email it to me. I'll try to fit you in somewhere. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Drawing Tell me what you want it to look like, and I'll get to work as soon as possible. --Speeddasher RE: Story Idea Screwball, Of course he can! For Great Justice isn't just my story, everybody adds to it. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) File:WillythePenguin.png Sorry. I forgot to read the user that uploaded File:WillythePenguin.png. Nice pic, dude. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Request Alright, here's your image. Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner. Have a good day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Fix Hi, I am Flystar55555, and you have given me a message to fix your signature. Try writing this on the signature box: Screwball86 and then check the "Custom signature" box. If you want any questions or your signature doesn't work, please tell me. Thank you for your time.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 01:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysop question Well, does Willy the Penguin have anything to do with the fanon wiki? If he doesn't, we can't really put him in. It wouldn't suit the story. But if he does, we could offer him a small role for maybe a chapter or two. Kwiksilver is writing the first part of the story, so I'll discuss with him on what he's planning and if he can squeeze Willy in a few parts, OK? But first, he needs to have a purpose to this wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you really want him in the story, I don't know what to do, because Kwiksilver is writing the first part. I'll talk to him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey screwball Thanks for putting the parody of sonic on Tails' page, and you can keep willy on my game page, And by the way, we should make a article of willy and Tails singing scatman (I like that song :) ) Tails6000 18:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Good idea Willy. It probably won't be awhile until we get to that part though, but the book is nearly finished so it won't take to much longer. I give it like five more chapters and it'll probably be done. --Speeddasher Rollback & Character Screwball86, I request that you send in an application to become a rollback at the RfA. I also request that you make your own character. Possibly Screwball86. Thanks, and think about it, and you come become one of the Department of Rollbacks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) He can actually use Willy the Penguin, y'know.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 11:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Well, if he wants to. But for now, Willy the Penguin! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cookie War Pretty much. Yes, it is, but like the Great Darktonian Pie War, we don't want to make plot-holes, so you can't actually write it. You can help plan. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How I got my pic do you have a mac? -Sam Rudi on a mac at the same time press command, shift, and 4 and a camera will come click and drag for as long as you want the pic to be. Click your penguin and use the camera and put it all over the penguin and there you go. -Sam Rudi RE: Yeah, he could be one of the Bureau of Fiction employees that get dispatched to the universes in the Wikia Catastrophe. Kwiksilver is deleted (AKA dies) when Virus has deleted all the Wikia universes. Kwiksilver, one of the last survivors, fights his way to the Wikia Control Room, finds Virus, duels him, then rewires the Master Delete button so that, when pressed, it will delete the remaining articles and restore the deleted ones. Willy can be one of the team that helps Kwik get to the control room. I'm thinking Halo guns!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for bursting in but I LOVE HALO!!!!!! I planned Tails as well helping kwik and willy (if ya know what I mean as in his hot sauce weapon) and mainly the attack theme is halo 2 guitar (BTW which is AWESOME.) Tails6000 00:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry but... Could you please take a break from this Willy the Penguin thing. I know you think "nobody knows willy" (which now everyone does since you write about him so much) and your not "important" but really this is getting annoying. First you had Willy the Penguin Future, now who framed willy? Really THATS annoying. Could you maybe stop with willy for just alittle. Im sorry but your kinda spamming the recently edited page. -Still not trying to be mean Egoraptor Swiss Ninja You should stop that, or we will both be potentially blocked. If you feel that something is wrong with the article, put it into the talk page. I honestly don't see the problem. Swiss is phycically and mentally an adult. Citcxirtcem 03:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Full Absence Would you like me to move this up, and change the wording? Screwball86 will not be on the wiki from 8th September to Unknown! He would like to say: I'll have a lot going on, so I won't be able to edit as much Screwball86 will not be on the wiki from 24th October to Unknown! He would like to say:read my blog Citcxirtcem 20:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, what's wrong with "freaking"? (and how is Flipping much better?) Citcxirtcem 16:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) A pic I made for you I realised just now that you asked for an pic of your penguin a few months ago. I drew it just now. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher You're welcome. --Speeddasher CP Meeting Want to meet on CP soon?--PabloDePablo 12:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Your Willy Story... I love it! I was wondering if Dan could have a good part? I was promised a small part in the halloween one and got NOTHING... I'm trying to get Dan to get in a lot of stories. Also, your story is great! Maddie X must hate Willy!----Anniem۝۝se 12:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) **Thanks... I love it! You are an awesome writer!----Anniem۝۝se 00:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! You didn't have to delete all of the stuff that I worked hard on last night! YOU DELETED NEARLY ALL OF WILLIE WATT! I HAD TO THINK FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!! YOU JUST DON'T WANT MY CHARACTER TO BE BIG! YOUR CHARACTER IS BIGGER THAN MINE AND I AM NOT TRYING TO GET AHEAD!!!!!! I LIKE WORKING ON THAT ARTICLE !!! I HAVE TO GO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN! STOP WANTING WILLY TO BE SO FAMOUS! I'M JUST EDITING THE ARTICLE!!!!!!!!! Please stop! people these days....... --Pufflezzz http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif 16:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Displeasing Choice Yes. I have it planned that Willy really dives deep into the world of evil, and even tries to ''overthrow Darktan I would rather have that story not be a dream. It's so cool. We should re-write it from chapter 17 to make it awesomer. PLz respond. 21:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) At the start of the story, Willy clearly became evil after going through tough times. Anyways just because you started it out as anger, you still could continue it for good character development. Also, Darktan reforming doesn't make sense. We need to talk to those guys. Citcxirtcem 21:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Screwball's Displeasing Choice Well since you're probably not going to re-write the story with Willy, I'd like you to write another story with the 2nd best character for the role: Willy's cousin; Screwball86. Basically make it identicle to Willy's story, but stop at chapter 16ish so we can brainstorm. K thanks. Citcxirtcem 01:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Personalised ID No problem at all, Screwball! Here it is! Hope you like it! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-HAHAHAHA...Wait, what? 22:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) can i be in story? can Corai and Xorai be in your plane ride story --Corai 23:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Your story its on a tropical island right? Chi Con is close to most tropical islands so if in story they egt rescued in the next chapter or so and its realistic Chi Con soldiers or navy would be most logical,unless its east of club penguin. Just so you know, I handed the story over to Sanchonachos. I'm not doing it anymore. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 21:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) SDC So are you going to make Screwball a villain like what you were going to do to WIlly or what? Also, I made Cahoyer steven's sister. Citcxirtcem 23:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ... Willy's Displeasing Choice was never intended to be a dream. Anyways, the ending was really disappointing. Why don't you like making villains? Citcxirtcem 00:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) In that case, can '''I make screwball a villian? Citcxirtcem 00:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What about Rosie? Citcxirtcem 00:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Why not? What about an article you didn't create yet, like Bart? Citcxirtcem 01:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) well i sign it all day you better hope you NEVER meet me in CP or youll get it stuck in your head gittche goo bow love i never stop gonna BWHAHAHA thats NOT the song cause tis not in order (tis is on purpos spell like that) 0_0 *ses pufflezzz scolding* -_- you never read what i wrote did you, i said BETA not beta up -_- O_o I am having a Thanksgiving Party on CP! It will be on Thanksgiving at 3:00 (my time), and at 4:00 CP time zone. Server is Yukon. We'll meet at my iggy, it'll be on the map. (Note: My username is Willie Watt) We won't only go to my iggy, though. We will go other places, too. If you are coming, please post on my talk page or comment right here. Have any questions about it? Just comment. IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU CAME! I think ya already know this, but whatever. (Not to bother you with it) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 13:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Matthew von Injoface Could I make Matthew von Injoface have a child? I was wondering. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 22:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks.--Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 23:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Matthew What about giving him a kid in "Matthew/Future"? Anyways... I plan on giving him a girl friend who is a red puffle, which'll cause uproar from some other members since the VI family despises red puffles. I think that'll make a good story. One more thing... Can I edit Oreop's hair so it is black and straight like his mom's? Citcxirtcem 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Floating Timeline I don't think you should be able to use that since everything here is canon, and that would make no sense. Anyways, if he did fall in love with a red puffle, he would care less of what his family would think. Either that, or his over-consideration would make them sweethearts anyways because she wants it. Of course, that'll cause problems anyways. Again... Can I edit Oreop's hair so it is black and straight like his mom's? Citcxirtcem 01:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hair I was talking about Opeop, not Cahoyer and Matt. Citcxirtcem 01:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I said Oreop was still a little like his family. But we can make him have un-neat hair if you want him to. Citcxirtcem 01:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Penelope Alright, can I make her Matthew's sister, cuz I'm not willing to fix the family tree more She's not. Citcxirtcem 03:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hair again Can I give Oreop black hair? I won't make it straight. Citcxirtcem 23:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok Let me get started now. Wait.. what color do you want the message to be in? Font, maybe? I don't get the "door" part. What do you mean? --Pufflezzz♪Merry Christmas!♪ 16:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Card This took me an hour to make.... Finish Chapter 3 Finish up Chapter 3, Story Time of the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! It's essential that's it's finished by atleast December 2 - the latest could be December 2 or 4 - but please try to finish it as quickly as possible! Fill in your story, then it'll be finished up, then we'll continue with Chapter 4. Can you do that? Reply ASAP. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I meant actually edit the article itself and finish up Chapter 3. It has been unlocked now. I thought you were an Administrator - so you should of been able to edit it anyway. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) New Idea New idea. Instead... you won't need to write Chapter 3 of the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! Instead, we'll just use up the remaining of Chapter 3 - forwarding the scene to Mayor McFlapp and Mayor Crepsley, who are narrating the story themselves, and they're sitting, typing away and thinking of what to write - which will go throughout the entire chapter. Sounds good? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! Well, I wrote more, and here's what happens; #Matthew will be the main-est character, and you can write about him more than any other person #Matthew's role in the story is to help unite the unaffected penguins and puffles to work together and save the world, which will be hard as they all are villains (excluding Eborpas), and some are enemies (Darktan vs. Xorai). When he succeeds, his role will shrink and it'll shift to the villains trying to clear the atmosphere, and affected characters will show up more. Matthew will still be present as the group of villains are still not content with working together and he'll need to keep them together. #Willy the Penguin will have a role, although it's not as big. He will be affected by the love potion and falls madly in love with his sofa. XD I tuned Matthew into a RP article, so you can message other haracters so we get his personality more. In the story Matthew will be extremely optimistic and giving, like he is now, but if you want, you COULD make him "crack" and become sad since his role is hard to accomplish. Hope you get writing soon. Tell me if you have questions. Citcxirtcem 19:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) One Thousand Edits! Congratulations on the 1000 edits! It is especially hard to get up-to 1000 edits. I remember my 1000 edits. After you get 1000 edits - it gets easier to increase your edits, or should I say decrease? Keep up the edits and keep editing and try to get 2000! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yaa man congrats! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 10:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi, I nominated you for sysop! Do I have your permission? (it's here) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 10:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well you're now a sysop Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nix, there's seven days of voting left. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I''' created Ethan, not Corai. Don't blame him for an article I've made, he puts Ethan in his stories. First of all, he started using my characters and I started using his characters when I pointed out to him, "Please stop using bad grammar, we like to use good grammar," and a few other things which I don't remember much... anyway, he asked me to help him, so I did. Then we became very in-touch. Well, I DID improve Ethan, it's a GREAT article now, go see it. Look, '''I made two stalker characters like him. Actually, he created one. I''' created two, Willie Watt (Who stalks Xary) and Ethan, who stalks Mabel and Emily. Now don't say he did things when you didn't warn me when I did! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Shadow the Penguin has been restored. I don't think tails even read the article. Anyways, do you think he could be an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio? Citcxirtcem 03:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Okay, I think you know what most of the plot is for now, but I'm giving you a heads up.. As of now, Matthew has bought 5,000 cards, flowers, and chocolates to give to many characters. He manages to attract attention, and people who know him are happy to help him deliver half of them. That is a lot of people, so Matt will be someplace crowded when he does that. So what are your ideas for the middle part of the story? Citcxirtcem 19:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's role in DTA I told this to Xorai, and I've been thinking that Shadow can be used as a spy for Darktan, since he is against fighting. Also, he'll spy on villains who are Darktan's enemy (like Nightmare and Xorai) so he'll be against evil (albeit for it) Shadow will be how Darktan knows about Xorai's lava flippers, amongst other things. Citcxirtcem 22:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's Story HE should have the duel with the second Darktan rather than the first... Citcxirtcem 17:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) re:re:Shadow's Story Here's what happened. Shadow joined during the pie war because Darktan told him he had a cure. After the pie war, Darktan was replaced by Darktan II. Shadow thought since that the original Darktan wasn't there anymore, he wouldn't have to work for the second guy, and demands the cure. However, the Clone has all the memory of evil Theangol, so he doesn't want this to happen. The duel happens. That way, he wouldn't have to fight in 2 duels and lose in both. Citcxirtcem 00:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shadow_the_Penguin&diff=107951&oldid=106815 Here's the change. Citcxirtcem 03:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hold Up Special Don't write more on the Christmas special for a while. I need to read it through first and write some more myself. And I know that it couldn't be finished by Christmas Eve, but I'll try to finish it by New Year's Eve. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''MERRY CHRISTMAS!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 00:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just reminding Cahoyer von Injoface needs improvement. Also I have an idea. Instead of her dying, how about we make her a deadbeat who abandons her family for whatever reasons, and after Matthew asks why she is gon for so long, he tells him she died to not hurt his feelings more. That way, he won't be an orphan and we can use her in future stories. A 3 year old son being abandoned make a good plot device. Citcxirtcem 01:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) My Upcoming Plans Thanks for the hold on the Christmas special - because I am proud to announce that it will be finished either tomorrow or on Wednesday - definite. Also, I am sure you know about me finishing off my series, Penguin-Naters, and then starting on the Alex Rider parody - familiar, hmmm? And I have now to work on Omar Grest and Peach. You said you would help on my Shakespeare and SpongeBob parody too. Those two will be delayed until late February, maybe after my birthday (21st February). Just wanted to share those with you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes, I am aware. I wish you excellency for your Lord of the Onion Rings - although I have not read LOTR, I will read it and catch the plot. I'll see that half-way through the year. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Rosie the Penguin Will you get Willy the Penguin and Rosie the Penguin dating? I plan for them to kiss in the last chapter of the Christmas special. Willy could ask her out. How about it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Question Ok, This was very long ago. When you once edited Flywish, Why did you make Willy the Penguin and Flywish hate each other? I'm just asking. I know that was deleted and it was a rumor now. I'm just asking. --Yours Cooly, Flywish Talk to the creator of over 30 articles here Well... I think we have something in common. Flywish and Willy never got enough attention and now they are featured articles. You should see how Flywish started out. That article was like this: Flywish adopted a Mwa Mwa Penguin, He then had many friends. His real name is . That was a real stub. Then through months of expansion, Flywish became a huge article. So Flywish went from article stub to beyond high quality. Well, the reason Flywish is bigger now is because of some of my friends like, Corai, Mectrixctic, Pufflezzz, ETC. Also, I used other penguin's pictures. Like I used Drake Rudi's, PabloDePablo, and a demon penguin. I also used General Puff as Flame. So as you cna see I started as the biggest noob on CPFW. Alos when you take that leave, Can I use Willy as an Elite Minion in Flywish's Army? --Yours Cooly, Flywish Flywish loves French Fries February 1, 2010 4:24 (UTC) My future of Antarctica Well, if you want to, you can read a blog I made about USA's future that used ideas from yours. User blog:Mectrixctic/Third Future Thx. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Willy the Penguin Career I see he's got his debut album, Probably - if he's going to collaborate with DJ Crow, mind updating me on that? Because then I gotta change his discography page. Mind if I make an album cover? And I expand it? And add a list of singles? And all that? First, I'll do something about the Willy-Crow collaboration. Reply ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Can I use him in the Great Wishing Hun Conflict, trying to get them to keep fighting (or secretly trying to get them to stop)? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Norm You should edit that. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a little we need to use the character. He's good at making websites, maybe he could do that for other characters on this wiki. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Willy's role in Nightmare Epic. So I heard thet you think Willy has been excluded and stuff, so I think that I'll have a major role for him early in the story, but you'll need to put this in his background. Willy was kind of the "oddball" and wasn't accepted into society much, so he could feel empathy for Zone when the Good Guys mistrusted him, and convince the members to let him rejoin the Good Guys. Maybe you can put a part in the Background that Ninjinian, Explorer, Tails, etc, didn't really want him to be with them because they thought he was bad/weird/incompetent, but later let him join because he proved himself worthy. Tell me what you think. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Great Yeah, I think that Willy should sacrifice himself for his friends in the vortex. Basically Nightmare uses the vortex to "store" them before putting them on New Antarctica, which would delete them. One character, probably Kwik, has a machine that is able to close the vortex, allowing some to escape, but it would cause the person who did it to fall into New Antarctica. Kwik agrees to do this, but before he can, Willy rushes, grabs the machine and manages to temporarly close up the Vortex and gets deleted. The other characters are saddened, but they know what they must do and try to escape to attack Nightmare. And Willy manages to survive somehow, probably because the BoF were impressed and decided to restore him. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 13:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Xat Flywish (wwe_is_awesome) wants you to come on Flystar's Xat. User:Gary the Gaget Dude Thanks screwball. Tails6000 19:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikia Catastrophe Aboslutely! You can edit it, screwball, definitely. I'd love to see Willy's part of the story. However, there are some things that I'd like you to know. Firstly, Kwiksilver doesn't call Willy apprentice. They're friends. He'd call him friend, Willy, Will, william or the like. Just remember that and make your story the best you can make it!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 22:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Willy's catatrophe Sorry for being so late in replying, yesterday was hectic. Hokay, perhaps Willy could go back to his house after finding the Bureau locked. His teleport burns out, and so he has no choice. (Kwiksilver is infamous for buying cheap junk) He starts to become negative, thinking he's not that good and doesn't deserve to be part of the team, who've all done great stuff. Willy then is visited by the ghost of his long-gone ancestor, William the Penguin, from the HPC (think Marcus Kwiksilver). William tells Willy that all second bananas have their time to be a hero, and so, Willy, with newfound purpose, fixes his teleport and goes out to help Tails6000, still searching for the Blade of Light. Tails is just missing one piece, when he is set upon by a giant X-Creature. One valiant battle later, Tails has been defeated. Willy, who found the last piece of the Blade of Light in a nearby bush, joins the shards to form the Blade. In an epic battle, he destroys the beast and saves Tails. Tails then says that Willy should be the one to wield the blade, and the two go out to fight Malcur. Tails can write the fight against Malcur, or I will. It ends in Speeddasher being released from Malcur, Malcur's ghost being deleted and the three going through the universes. Meanwhile, Tidalwave11 is with the other refugees in the Holy Wikia's immigration department when the Wikia is set upon by Virus' minions. He attempts to help but is knocked unconscious and ends up being rolled into a trash compactor. He is trapped. After an epic battle with Holy Wikia staff, Virus manages to find his way to the room housing the Deletion Cannon. He jumps on and begins deleting universes Willy, Tails and Speed shoot through the universes.They end up in the Halo Universe, where they meet up with Kwiksilver, Ninjinian and Explorer. They enjoy a happy reunion, but it is not for long as Virus' Deletion Wave starts to sweep through the universes. The Halo ring they are on, Delta Halo, activates after being damaged. They commandeer two warthogs and race the Deletion Wave to the slowly closing evacuation portal at the other end of the Halo. They manage to get through just in time. They materialise in thin air high above the Holy Wikia, where their Warthogs fall and crash onto the roof. Ninjinian hacks the system and discovers that all the power on the planet has been rerouted to a room in the center of the planet. They begin their trek down into the bowels of the facility. That's my plan. Is there anything you would change?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 01:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Great. What's your writing status?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 10:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice pic! looks neat.... heheh.......Least I get to stay as enerjak Tails :P Tails6000 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Please, be my guest Go ahead! I apologise, I doubt I'll get any time to edit the Catastrophe, so you can edit it to your heart's content. I'll edit it later.--'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 12:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Power4U Affair I was wondering if Fudd Lapooh could appear at one point, where he fights one of the evil superpenguins and looses his life, but Mayor McFlapp, who is filled with pity gives him a ghost pass. Later on, at the end, Fudd's ghost attends his own funeral and scares everyone. Do you like the idea? --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 02:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) heheh nice idea on the bet of tails not being able to both 'take a potty break and save the world at the same time" how'd he do that? Tails6000 01:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) did he use an invisible diaper? or did he see that aye-que had a toilet in his machine and used it thus making the robot burst to flames...... Tails6000 12:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, okay. Maybe Sancho could be with Willy for a bit in the trilogy you're making, as he could be on a paid vacation from his Media company and airline. Willy could also use Sancho's ptivate jets as well.-- Sanchonachos Universal healthcare rocks!!. 23:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Special We got a lot of things to do. Before we even start, we need to decide what chapters we are going to do each. I'll set up the planning page, and I'll choose what chapters I want to write. Just to ask you, do you want to do the opening chapter? If you want to do that then may I do the closing chapter? Or if I do the opening you can do the closing. Your choice. As I was writing this I set up the planning page. There shall be 12 chapters, so do you want to happily divide our shares into 6 chapters each? I'll complete the planning page once all the ideas and character submissions are in on the blog post. Also, could you please remind people to comment if they want their characters in the story, otherwise they cannot be added at the last minute (e.g. TurtleShroom and Explorer). So, I've settled out a mini-plan for us two to follow: What you do * Write 6 chapters. * Add your original ideas onto the planning page. * Plan your chapters on the page. * Manage each character's costume (and note it down on the page). (and anything else I've missed you can do) What I do * Write 6 chapters. * Name the chapters. * Take in the ideas from the blog post and submit them to the planning page and to you. I hope you don't feel that I am bossing you around too much. I just want to get everything organized and start as soon as we can, okay? You can lead the rest if you want, cause I'm pretty much finished here besides planning it and writing some of it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent! I am going to start it today. Start planning your chapters and lets make this story even better than last years! We are going to work extra hard on this one. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::What will Willy the Penguin's and Screwball86's Halloween costumes be? I need to write it on the blog post to organize it all. And I've started the story. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Special is almost ruined The special is messed up. The reason why is that The Leader interrupted and I can't get my head straight on this one. I have solutions to it: One, we take out everything that The Leader wanted (or atleast some of it) and re-plan it - two, you and The Leader can take over and I'll shelve my plans -'three', I decide what is in and what is not and that will be final. You choose what solution. This means that nobody continues the story until you choose. And I have admin-protected the page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Comment I never meant to offend you in any ways, but this is just how I view my world, and I don't want any other opinons coming across my mind. I really don't like talking about Religion here, and I'm sorry about offending you being a Catholic, who do things slightly different than what Non-Denominational/Protestant. Terribly Sorry. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 03:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you now I'm not writing the story anymore. You and The Leader can do it now. I have changed the whole plan, and I bet you'll be upset. So you can revert it to how it was cause I got better things to do than be bossed around. And I don't want no sympathy from The Leader, either. All I wanted was for us two to write it peacefully and calmly, but people just love butting in. Hence, it is a community project. But the community part is that people send in ideas and brainstorm it, then we take it to the final draft and write it. End of. I'm not making a big deal out of, but I just can't be bothered with this interruption. Persuade me if you can. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) No way am I writing it man. Don't worry Ninjinian would had changed his mind by tommorow and he'll be back to doing it. If he doesn't then I'll write it as well. Sorry about this.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 18:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hold up. I am not trying to make an issue out of it. Don't stop the story. Just please keep it as it is now. I can duck out when I want, though. Keep it like it is and there'll be no problem. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Half-way there! I am on Chapter 3 of the Halloween Special 2010! now. Meaning that I am almost half-way there until I finish my section. I'm trying my absolute best to quickly write it so that you can get to your part. Tell me what you think of it so far. I plan to finish my half by the beginning of next week, so hopefully you can start by October 18. Is it enough time? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: All right. cool Okay, and I'll change it. Glad to know you are enjoying it. I cannot write more today, hopefully tomorrow. I am very busy these days - not on the net, just in reality. I got two essays to finish off as homework, but I'll try my best. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Special Update Sorry I haven't been writing. I haven't been getting much time on the computer lately because of school and my Club Penguin blog. So if I don't finish up my half by the end of the week, you can write the rest, okay? It's quite a lot of work. Can you handle it? I want to finish this on time, by Oct 31. Sorry about this delay. Hopefully I will get the time. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll be writing more today and tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC)